


Warm Medicine

by koalakatie



Series: Tiefling Girlfriends [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Also I'm not good at writing hurt, Cute Girlfriends, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, The hurt is not there tbh, Tieflings, but it's already happened and this is focussing more on the comfort, like there's definitely a hurt, sorry - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalakatie/pseuds/koalakatie
Summary: Aribis got hit by a lucky swipe from a Redcap. Nyx treats the wound for her whilst she rests at home.





	Warm Medicine

Aribis was laying on a blanket in the living room, the early afternoon sun streaming in through the window and shining on her bare back warming her pleasantly, her wings burning low, small flames on her back warming the house even further. Like a living fireplace.

Liz, the little calico cat, was curled up into her side, sunning and staying close to her furnace like parent. Aribis was smiling sleepily with her eyes closed, listening to Liz purring and Nyx humming a tune whilst she moved around the kitchen in the otherwise silent apartment, bringing over a steaming mug of tea with the spoon still in it.

Nyx places the tea on the coffee table nearby and then sat down next to Aribis, sitting on her knees as she lightly put her hands on aribis’ back, checking the bandages, removing them and applying a soothing cream to the infected wound causing Aribis to suck in a breath at the cold touch of the cream. After redressing the wound Nyx slowly rubs her hands along Aribis’ back, soothing the stiff muscles and also enjoying getting to feel the muscles of her girlfriends back, leaning down she brushes some of Aribis’ hair from her neck and places a lingering kiss to the back of her neck, right over the tattoo placed there.

Aribis lets out a breathy sigh of contentment and reaches a hand back to rest it on Nyx’s knee, nails scratching very lightly as Nyx sits there in the sun with her tea, both of them enjoying a quiet and peaceful afternoon in their little home away from everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This one actually happened in a game, Aribis ended up with an infected wound from fighting a Redcap that had to be treated with 10 days of Medicine checks. Nyx stayed with her to make sure she rested properly.


End file.
